User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Tidal Nacre Medina
Tidal Nacre Medina Skill 'Pulsating War Spirit (Huge boost in BB gauge fill rate & hugely boosts BB gauge after each turn) 'Burst 'Cool Stream (16 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & boosts BB gauge; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 16 BC) 'Brave Burst Apsalus Roura (18 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies, greatly boosts BB gauge & boosts BB gauge when attacked for 3 turns; Cost: 22 BC, DC: 18 BC) Brave Burst Sea Sword Art: Exedia (20 combo massive Water attack on all enemies, boosts BB Atk for 2 turns & reduces damage taken by 75% for 1 turn; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 20 BC) Skill Cleansed Water (Hugely boosts BB gauge after each turn) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Medina is one of the units in the Oracle Knights batch. Because of this unit, we can somewhat throw away our Zelnites... wait, who said that? WHO WOULD DARE SAY THAT?! Embarrassed to say, but Zelnite's reign was long gone and now it's way long gone. Zelnite is still good in his own way. Who knows? His 7* form might near JP and then Global. I mean, he's on that 7* voting poll, right? Well, this Unit Spotlight is all about Medina. Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Medina provides a 50% boost to BB fill rate. This is currently one of the best in the game (Quaid has a 60% fill rate if you combine his 20% BC cost reduction and his 30% BB fill rate). This means that for every BC a unit obtains, that unit will fill the BB gauge by 1.5 BC. This helps drive your squad's BB gauge momentum as it becomes a lot easier for your units to get BB/SBB while under this Leader Skill. Additionally, Medina fills 3 BC per turn on her Leader Skill. 3 BC isn't the best in the game since Alma tops that with her 5 BC fill. However, this does not mean that Medina's Leader Skill isn't good. Hers definitely provides more utility than Alma's. Alma fills 5 BC and that's all she has on her Leader Skill compared to Medina's 50% BB fill rate and 3 BC fill. The 3 BC might not seem helpful, but it can be useful in situations where guarding becomes ideal, allowing units to continue driving the BB gauge momentum without having to waste a Fujin Potion or have units attack and risk dying. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Are you saying that Zelnite has spread his secrets to other units like Medina?! Why didn't he tell me!? This AoE BB adds 8 BC to all other units' BB gauges. This is good alternative to her SBB if you are in dying need of your units' BB/SBB. Many squads can lack a little bit of BC before filling their gauges, but Medina fixes that problem. The damage output is dead-on average. 280% damage modifier is a typical damage modifier that the average 7* Rare Summon gets. Similar to Zelnite's BB and SBB, Medina's "increase to BB gauge" applies a few frames after use. This could be good or bad depending on your situation. In terms of Spark timing, you may use Medina first and then quickly activate another unit's BB before Medina's effect occurs. However, if you're not quick enough, units won't be able to take advantage of this. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 It's as if Zelnite and Kikuri combined together to form Medina. What more could you get out of this? Medina's SBB utilizes a 500% damage modifier. This is a typical damage modifier that most 7* Rare Summon units utilize. Here's the Zelnite part of Medina's SBB. Like her BB, Medina's SBB adds 10 BC to all allies' BB gauges. This is the best in the game on BB/SBB, tying with Shida's SBB. Unlike Shida's SBB, Medina attacks with her SBB. Back to the topic about BB gauges, Medina serves as the emergency go-to unit when filling units' BB gauges. Just like Zelnite, Medina fixes the problem with loss of BB gauge momentum. If units are in need of a few BC before filling their BB gauges, Medina's SBB can be used to provide those last bit of BC. Even better, the Kikuri part of Medina's SBB is the BB recovery when units are attacked. This is one of the most useful buffs to utilize considering the fact that newer challenges include a barrage of attacks that bombard your units. Because of this, BB gauging hasn't gotten any easier than this. With the ability to recover BB gauges when attacked, the squad can effectively drive their BB gauge momentum by relying on their enemies to attack them. However, 3-6 BC recovery isn't the best in the game. The best in the game is 4-7 BC, which is what Kikuri utilizes. Needless to say, this is still a very good buff to utilize as this SBB already provides so much utility for the squad. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Attack and stay back! This 1000% damage modifier UBB provides the squad a 500% BB damage modifier buff. Remember this? Most 7* Rare Summon units utilize a 500% damage modifier on their SBB. By adding Medina's UBB buff, most SBB damage modifiers will become just as good as most UBB damage modifiers. Since most 7* units utilize a 1000% damage modifier on their UBB, it is safe to say the the difference in damage is very significant. 75% damage mitigation is very good too. This is amazing as there are some ultimate attacks in the game that require mitigation higher than 50% to endure, most notably Zebra's Deadly End in Trial 004. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Great! Medina recovers 4 BC every turn to become a Zelnite. If this is used in conjunction with her Leader Skill, Medina will recover 7 BC. If double Medina leads are used, Medina will recover 10 BC, hitting the cap for how much BC you can recover using Leader Skill/Extra Skill/Spheres. It is advised not to use BB Regen Spheres if utilizing double Medina leads. The cap is 10 BC recovery. However, using BB/SBB/UBB will not apply to the BC recovery cap. Arena Score: 10/10 Just like Zelnite, Medina earns a 10 in Arena. If you are lacking BC to fill your BB gauges ready on the 2nd turn, then Medina can come to use by using her BB/SBB. Her "increase to BB gauge" is the reason why Medina gets a 10. This is also provided that she has a pretty good Drop Check on her normal attack, providing a 27 BC Drop Check. With her BB/SBB, you can already fill all of your units' BB gauges given the right units. If you have the right sphere setups, you could potentially fill up everyone's SBB gauges. Stats Score: 9/10 Overall, Medina's stats remain high and balanced, all of which overly exceed the average points for every stat. With high stats, Medina has a much better time surviving, dealing damage, and recovering HP. In terms of typing, my type preference for Medina is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10 We've seen Zelnite become the emergency unit back in his day, and it makes sense for Medina to become one too. She provides so much BB gauging utility for the squad, especially during situations where units may lack BC to fill their BB gauges and during situations where a Lilly Matah-type buff comes in handy. Even though Medina's Leader Skill replicates that of Ares' Excelsior, units can still lack BC before filling their SBB gauges. That is why Medina's BB gauging utilities become extremely useful. The difference between BB and SBB is quite significant depending on the unit and using Medina's BB/SBB helps to make a difference in the BB gauge momentum and even overall damage of the squad. Conclusion Total Score: 9.3/10 Medina has taken Zelnite's role! I actually can't believe I'm saying this considering Zelnite is my personal #1 favorite unit, but I still have high hopes for Zelnite to catch up! I mean... 7* form, please? Would you vote for Zelnite to be in the next batch of 7* evolutions? YES! No. ._. Comment below on what you think of Medina! Did she overthrow Zelnite's role as thief? How do you use Medina in your squads? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Thief God Zelnite *Cataclysm Empress Feeva *Sylvan Excalibur Quaid *Demonic Idol Kikuri Category:Blog posts